Baking up a New Future
by astronomygirl85
Summary: A situation at Jack's school leads to a new relationship between Hotch and a certain brunette agent. A prequel to Undercover Lovers.


So, this is the long awaited prequel to _Undercover Lovers_. Sorry that this took me so long to get out. I am preparing for my student teaching internship in the spring. Fifteen non stop weeks in an elementary school, first in a kindergarten classroom then I graduate to fifth grade. Wish me luck! You don't have to be familiar with _Undercover Lovers_ to understand this story.

Now down to business, CBS owns _Criminal Minds_ and all of its characters. I just borrowed them for a while. So, without further ado, the story!

Baking up a New Future

Aaron Hotchner was in the middle of a case consult when his cell phone buzzed. He looked down at the offending object, intent on rejecting the call until he saw the name on the screen: _Jack's school_.

_What in the world was going on?_ he thought as he threw a worried look at the only other occupant in the conference room at the moment. Agent Emily Prentiss picked up his expression immediately. "What is it?"

Hotch didn't answer her. He flipped his phone open. "This is Agent Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, this is Principal Evans at Russell Elementary School. Your son was involved in an altercation with another student. He refuses to talk to anyone about what happened."

"Okay," Hotch mumbled, wheels turning in his head. _What did Jack do that warranted a call from the principal?_

"Would you come to talk to Jack? See if you can get him to open up about what happened?"

Hotch shot another look at Prentiss, who was sitting there, fidgeting, obviously wanting to ask what was going on. "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Thank you, Ms. Evans."

"You're welcome, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch hung up at looked at his friend/ subordinate.

"Everything okay with Jack?"

_How did she know that phone call was about Jack?_ Hotch wondered. Could she read his mind that easily now? He took a good stock of his feelings toward the brunette agent sitting across from him.

He found himself thinking about her often as he worked on case reports during long hours in the office. Oftentimes, he caught himself staring down at her in the bull pen interacting with the other members of the team. She was attractive, no doubts there. He had immediately thought so when he first met her all those years ago when she was headed off to Yale.

Was he slowly falling for her? Hotch didn't know, he had to take stock of his feelings for Emily.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah. I have to go get Jack from school. He got into a fight with another student."

"Okay. The consult can wait."

Aaron nodded and got up from his seat. "I'll be right back, Emily." He grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Sure, Hotch."

He was half way to his car when he realized that he had called her "Emily" instead of "Prentiss."

Maybe he was falling for her after all.

It was only a ten minute drive to Russell Elementary School. Hotch made it to the office, sighting Jack sitting on the bench inside with his head down.

"Hey Buddy."

"Hi Daddy," Jack greeted softly, not daring to look at him.

Hotch sat down next to his dejected son. "Want to tell me what happened, Son?"

"I didn't mean to hit Tommy. He made fun of me for not having a mom to help bake cookies for the party Friday. I got so mad that I hit him without thinking. I told him I was sorry. Mrs. Jones saw the whole thing."

"Sometimes we all do things without thinking. Did he accept your apology?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Jones still made me go see the principal."

"Okay. Let me go talk to the principal for a second."

"Okay."

Hotch knocked on the principal's door. "Come in, Agent Hotchner."

"Ms. Evans, I think it would be best if I took him home. He said he hit the boy because he made fun of him since he doesn't have a mother to help him bake cookies. He's very upset, and he needs the time to calm down."

"That would be fine, Agent Hotchner. If you'll just sign him out at the secretary's desk."

"Okay."

Hotch signed his son out and walked with him to his classroom.

"Agent Hotchner," Mrs. Jones greeted him, "did he tell you what happened?"

"Yes ma'am, he did. I've signed him out to give him time to calm down. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay."

They both looked over at Jack. He was talking to another boy. "I'm sorry that I hit you."

"I'm sorry that I made fun of you. I didn't know it would make you mad."

"It's okay. See you tomorrow?"

The boy—Tommy—Hotch remembered nodded.

"Come on, Jack. Let's go."

"Okay, Daddy." Jack grabbed his backpack and walked with him to the car.

"So, cookies for Friday?" Hotch asked his son.

"Yeah, but Daddy, you can't bake cookies."

"We can buy some cookies from the store."

"It's not the same! I liked baking cookies with Mommy. I miss her."

"Me too, Buddy. Everyday."

"Are we going to work?"

"Yes. You're going to stay with me in my office until it's time to go home."

"Can I talk to Miss Emily? She's really nice and pretty. So is Miss JJ."

"Sure, you can talk to Emily and JJ."

"Okay."

Hotch couldn't help but smile. Jack was completely in love with Miss Emily. She always knew what to say to make him laugh whenever he was sad. She had helped the both of them through some really tough times after Haley's death. She had been a constant rock for him, the calm in the middle of a raging storm.

That was when he realized that he was head over heels for Emily Prentiss himself. Now, what to do about it?

Emily sat at her desk in the bullpen, wondering what had come over Hotch. He seldom called her by her first name. And what was with that expression on his face before he left?

Emily was confused. She knew she had deep feelings for the man, but knew the man didn't return her affections. Did he?

She was head over heels in love with his son, and that love was requited. Jack adored her just as much as she loved spending time with him. His father was the enigma though. It was hard reading him sometimes.

Did he feel anything at all for her other than friendship? Sometimes she caught him looking at her in her peripheral vision. He had a certain look when he gazed at her. She would give all the gold in California to get inside his mind for one minute. Hell, even all of the gold in Alaska for a one second glimpse into the brain of Aaron Hotchner!

Her thoughts were interrupted when the elevator doors opened and a five year old burst out crying "Miss Emily!" Then that five year old jumped into her arms.

"Super Jack! What are you doing here?" Emily asked, hugging the boy close to her.

"I got in trouble at school," Jack replied softly.

"Uh oh. Wanna tell me about it?"

"I punched Tommy when he made fun of me for not having a mommy," Jack said, almost too softly to hear.

"Oh honey, I'm sure he didn't know any better. Why was he making fun of you?"

"I have to bring cookies for the party Friday. I used to bake them with Mommy. Daddy don't know how to make cookies."

"Why can't you buy cookies from the store?"

"It's not the same," Hotch replied before Jack could answer. "He liked baking cookies with Haley. I tried, but I keep burning them or ruining the recipe."

"One time he added too much flour. They tasted icky!"

"Yuck! I hate when that happens!" Emily agreed with a laugh. "You know what? I have an excellent idea. How would you like to bake cookies with me?"

"You can make cookies?"

"Oh, my little Sugar Plum," Penelope Garcia interjected walking in with a file in hand, "Emily makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the BAU."

"I didn't know you baked," Aaron replied.

"She's an awesome baker. You should try her homemade muffins, Hotch," Spencer Reid added.

"You never asked, Hotch." Emily looked at Jack again, who was still perched in her lap. "So Jackster, wanna bake cookies with me?"

"Can I Daddy?" Jack asked, pouting and sticking his lower lip out.

It was so cute that Emily and Garcia both "awed" at the sight. Even Hotch had to grin at his son's antics.

"I don't see why not. Maybe I get to try some of Emily's famous chocolate chip cookies."

"Somebody say chocolate chip cookies?" Jennifer "JJ" Jareau asked from behind Emily. "Emily, you baking again?"

"No, JJ. Not today."

"Darn. Those cookies are a slice of heaven."

"Will you stop talking about cookies?" Garcia all but moaned. "My tummy's starting to rumble."

"Let's go for some lunch then, Baby Girl," Derek Morgan replied, grabbing her hand.

"Oh, I'd go anywhere with you My Chocolate Adonis."

"Hey, Baby Girl, virgin ears in here," Morgan added as they made it to the elevator.

They bickered and flirted as the elevator doors closed.

"So, what kind of cookies do you want to bake?" Emily asked Jack.

"Chocolate chip is my favorite."

"Chocolate chip it is then."

"Thank you for doing this, Emily."

"Anything for Jack. I love this little boy."

Jack gave her a brilliant smile and hopped off her lap. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a book.

"So, come over at 6 on Thursday and bake the cookies with Jack?"

"It's a date," Emily replied. _Jeez, why did I just say that?_

"Okay," Hotch replied as Jack tapped his leg. "Yes, Buddy?"

"I can't read this word."

"Sound it out, Jack."

"Ch-u-g. Chug."

"Good. Keep going."

Jack beamed and kept going with his book.

Emily knocked on Hotch's door at 5:55 Thursday evening. She immediately heard the excited footsteps of Jack.

"Jack, slow down Buddy!" she heard Hotch admonish the boy softly.

"Miss Emily's here, Daddy!"

"I know that, Jack. But that's no reason to run to the door."

Emily hid a smile as the door opened to an excited boy and his father.

Emily took in Hotch's appearance. He was out of his business suit and dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. _Man he looks hot in jeans!_ Emily thought as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

"Hi, Miss Emily!"

"Hey, Jackster!" Emily greeted him bending down to hug him back. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," he replied stepping aside so that Emily could walk in and Hotch could close the door behind them.

"So, did you get all of the ingredients you need to bake cookies?" Emily asked Jack and Hotch.

"We did. Everything's waiting in the kitchen for you," Hotch answered.

"Miss Emily, can I help make cookies with you?"

"Of course you can, Jack. That's part of the fun," Emily said, tapping the boy on the nose to emphasize her point.

"Yay!" he exclaimed. "Can Daddy help, too?"

Emily looked at Hotch. "He can if he wants too." She flashed a smile his way.

"Why not?" Hotch grinned.

"Okay then. Why don't you go wash your hands and I'll get everything ready?"

Jack scampered off to the bathroom.

"Thank you for doing this, Emily," Hotch said as he opened the cupboard and pulled out measuring cups for her.

"I told you I'd do anything for Jack. I love him to bits." _His father too,_ she added silently.

"He's quite smitten with you, too."

Jack walked back in to the kitchen.

"Okay Baker Jack, let's get started. We need the flour."

"Which is the flour?" Jack asked.

"The one that starts with an F, Kiddo," Emily said.

"Okay," Jack said looking at the bags. He picked up the flour.

Thirty-five minutes later, three batches of cookies were in the oven. Three dozen cookies down.

Jack had his hands in the flour, giggling each time he slapped his hands in the flour. It flew up in a cloud each time like snow.

"Having fun, Jack?" Emily asked.

"His response was another slap of into the flour, this time hard enough that a thick cloud of flour flew up—

And hit Emily in the face.

"Jack!" Emily exclaimed with a laugh as she tried to wipe the flour out of her eyes.

"Sorry," Jack apologized meekly.

Hotch started laughing. "I think that's a good look for you, Emily."

Emily glared at him. "Really? Let's see how you like it!" She lobbed some flour at him.

Hotch was surprised at the gesture. Emily and Jack were both giggling madly. "That does it." He scooped some flour out.

Emily immediately knew what he was thinking. "Oh no you don't!" she squealed as Hotch dumped the flour in her hair.

Jack tossed flour at the both of them. Hotch looked at him in surprise. Then an all out flour war began!

Ten minutes later all three of them were covered in flour. Jack and Emily were lying on the floor, laughing at the hilarity of the situation. Even Hotch was grinning at the situation. The kitchen was covered in flour as well from their flour war.

"Well, at least we got the cookies finished before our flour fight," Emily grinned, wiping flour off of her face.

"Yeah," Jack said yawning.

"I think someone needs to take a bath and go to bed," Hotch said with a pointed look at his son.

"Okay, Daddy. Can Emily come tuck me in?"

"Sure Jack. I'll tuck you in after I get some of this flour off of me!"

Jack grinned at ran off to the bathroom.

"That was a lot of fun," she smiled, trying to comb the flour out of her hair with her hands.

"Yes it was," Hotch agreed, shaking the flour out of his head. It was still peppered with flour. "Here let me help you."

Hotch reached a hand to remove the flour from Emily's face. His hand was rough and calloused, but his touch sent shivers down her spine. Just a simple touch from him caused this reaction. She looked up. His face was inches from hers.

"Hotch?" Emily asked curiosity in her voice. This was something she had only dreamed about.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No, Hotch."

"Aaron," he corrected her softly. "Emily, you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." His hand moved to cup her cheek.

"Hot—Aaron, what are you trying to say?"

Emily had to be dreaming. Her boss wasn't sitting in front of her telling her she was beautiful while covered head to toe in flour!

"I've had very deep feelings for you for a long time. I think ever since I worked for your mother. I was just too much of a coward to admit it."

"Really?" Emily asked, still in shock.

His other hand found hers. "Please tell me you have it in your heart to love a damaged man like me."

He was pleading with her? Emily had to take a calming breath before she spoke. "Aaron, you have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that. I have loved you for so long—"

Aaron didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence. His lips crashed onto hers. His arm slipped around her waist. Emily's hands pressed into his chest.

A giggle interrupted their kiss. Emily and Aaron both turned to look at Jack.

"Are you two married now?" he asked.

"Not yet, Buddy. It's way too early to think about that," Aaron replied. Emily hid a snort against Aaron's shoulder.

"But you love her, don't you Daddy?" Jack asked, confused.

"Of course I do. That's why I kissed her."

Jack thought about that for a moment. Then he looked at Emily. "Do you love my Daddy, too?"

Emily grinned. "I do, Jackster. Just as much as I love you!"

"I love you lots too!" Jack said. "Thank you for helping me with the cookies."

"Come here you!" she replied, pulling the five year old into a bear hug. "It was my pleasure, Kiddo. Now I think your father told you to take a bath?"

"Okay. You're tucking me in, right?" He asked pulling away from her.

"Yep."

"Will you read me a story, too?"

"Sure."

Jack grinned and ran back into the bathroom.

"Well, it's official. You've won the hearts of both Hotchner men."

"Don't I know it!" Emily said standing up from her position on the flour. "Man, I can't go home like this!"

"Don't worry about it, Emily. Why don't you take a shower in the guest bedroom? I'll put your clothes in the wash and leave some clothes for you to wear until yours dry?"

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," Emily grinned. "You're a lifesaver Aaron!"

"I'd do anything for you, Emily. You've been here for me and Jack for so long after Haley died. It's the least I can do for you."

Aaron got up from the floor and walked after his son. Emily walked to the guest bedroom and into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and let it warm while she shed her flour ridden clothes.

She then let the warm water drop down her, washing her worries away.

Aaron was waiting on her when she walked out of Jack's room after story time. "He fell asleep half way through the first chapter of _Harry Potter_," Emily replied sitting down next to him.

"I think baking those cookies tired him out," Aaron nodded studying Emily as she stretched out on the couch next to him. She was clad in an old pair of sweat pants and a FBI shirt that was three sizes too big on her. She had her hair in a simple ponytail and no make up on her face. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"What are you staring at?" Emily jokingly asked.

"A beautiful woman who looks damned hot in my shirt."

"Aaron!" Emily exclaimed blushing every so slightly, then her face turned serious. "We need to talk about this."

"I know," he replied. "I was thinking about that—and dreading—while you were reading with Jack. Strauss doesn't need to know about our relationship. It's none of her business unless it seeps into our life at work."

"Agreed. So, we keep our relationship out of the office and in the field. What about the rest of the team?"

"We can't keep this hidden from them forever, but I say let them figure it out by themselves. If they can't, they aren't the best profilers in the Bureau."

Emily smiled. "Secrecy. I can handle that for a while." She snuggled up closer to him. "How much longer until my clothes are dry?"

"Another half hour at the least. I just put them in the dryer."

"Good. I'm not ready to go home yet," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

Aaron smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat together like that for a while, just content to be in each other's company.

Friday was the first test for the couple's new secret relationship. Hotch and Emily both stayed professional at the office, addressing each other as Prentiss and Hotch. Small looks were exchanged, but neither of their teammates was any the wiser.

Both Hotch and Emily breathed a sigh of relief when five o'clock rolled around. Hotch sent a quick text to Emily as he left the office.

Emily smiled ever so slightly as she read the message from Aaron.

_See you tonight, xo AH_.

"Got a hot date tonight, Princess?" Derek asked seeing the smile on her face.

"In fact I do," Emily said simply.

"Have fun, Emily. You deserve it."

"I know I will," she replied with a knowing smile. "Good night, Morgan."

Emily left the office soon after, driving the short distance to her apartment.

She had three hours to get dressed for her date with Aaron that night. She had no idea where he was taking her. She had no idea where their new relationship was taking them, but she knew that she wanted to be in it for the long haul.

She had finished putting her earrings in when he knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Aaron," Emily replied.

Emily walked out of her room as soon as she heard him step into her living room.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Aaron greeted her, holding out a dozen red roses for her.

Emily blushed as she took the roses, sitting them in a vase that was on her counter.

"Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He led her out of her apartment. Unbeknownst to her, he was thinking about spending the rest of his life by her side. Just like he was now.

Well, I hope this story was worth the wait. Next obstacle coming up, JJ and Spencer's date. Any ideas are welcome. You know what to do, send me some love and review! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone around the world.


End file.
